1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle drive system with generator control for a vehicle having an electric generator configured and arranged to generate electricity utilizing power delivered from an engine with a belt. The present invention also relates to a vehicle drive control device utilizing such a vehicle electric power generation control device.
2. Background Information
In recent years, hybrid four-wheel drive vehicles (hereinafter referred to as hybrid 4WD vehicles) have been developed in which the front wheels are driven by an engine and the rear wheels are driven by an electric motor, with the electric motor being driven by electric power generated by an electric generator driven by the engine. When an electric generator is driven with a belt, there is the possibility that the belt will slip if the load torque of the electric generator is large. If the belt slips, then the output of the electric generator will decline. The conventional approach to this problem has been to prevent the belt from slipping by limiting the load torque of the electric generator. One such invention is disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-193877.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle electric power generation control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.